1. Field of the Invention
The invention is in the field of video and more specifically in the field of server-side rendering of game video.
2. Related Art
There are several models for the execution and rendering of video games. In the most simple model a game is executed and rendered on a computing device local to a player of the game. In another model a game state is maintained at a central server and communicated over a computing network to a client where rendering of video takes place. This model is commonly used by multi-player games in which the game state is dependent on inputs received over the computing network from multiple players of the game. In a third model a game state is maintained at a central server that also renders video for delivery to clients over a computing network as a video stream.